


Sunny D Fruit Punch

by IL_After_Dark



Category: Interlunium (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IL_After_Dark/pseuds/IL_After_Dark
Summary: You and Akira have been together for a while now, going on dates in secret since she's part of one of the biggest Idol groups around, but what happens when she catches someone following them and it turns out to be one of her groupmates?! Well, fun times ensue.
Relationships: Akira Hoshino/Anette Chanel, Akira Hoshino/Reader, Anette Chanel/Reader





	Sunny D Fruit Punch

**Author's Note:**

> To be quite honest, I didn't expect this to be posted, but here it is. I have some more in the back, but I just want to see if people are interested or not. Please enjoy.

You wonder how you got into this position.

You and Akira have been ‘friends’ for a while now, sneaking off and going at each other whenever one or the other gets horny, but this is the first time someone else was joining them. You were shocked at first when she introduced Anette Chanel to you, a fellow member of her group that Akira caught following her today. She was just curious about where her senpai went, but now here she is, blushing up a storm. You’re also slightly embarrassed by the situation, not really knowing what to do. You’ve been a fan of Interlunium for years now and you know exactly who’s in front of you, but you’re still shocked. Akira could have easily just lied to the poor girl and she would have been none the wiser, but you knew that she loved to try new things. She was usually the one to suggest new positions or techniques you two could try, much to your delight or discomfort. Right now however, there’s an awkward silence in the hotel room you’re all in, no one wanting to make a move.

“Aw, to hell with this.” Akira moves up to Anette and kisses her feverously.

The action takes the younger girl by surprise, her eyes widening slightly at the sudden, brash movement, but it only takes a couple of seconds before she eases into the kiss, her arms wrapping around Akira’s neck as the older girl’s arms wrap around her own waist. Their lips press and crash against each other as though they are old lovers, passionate and intense, yet still soft and considerate.

Akira is slightly more dominant than younger girl, as her hands begin to roam Anette’s body. The first article of clothing to hit the floor is the pink leather jacket Anette has worn all afternoon, Akira pushing it over her shoulders and throws it a few feet away. Soon after, her hands are wandering again, and they raise the hem of the thin white turtleneck Anette is wearing, allowing her questing hands access to the small of the redhead’s back.

The move spurs Anette to reciprocate, and she runs her hands through Akira’s hair, the orange strands running through her fingers as Anette cradles the back of Akira’s head. All the while the two are kissing, and you notice that they have turned so that Anette’s back is now to you and Akira is forward. Knowing that your eyes are glued to the both of them, Akira takes the moment to bite Anette's lower lip, before giving you a look with half-lidded eyes that were wrought with passion. After she captures your gaze she makes sure you see her tongue enter Anette’s mouth, before she finally closes her eyes and returns her full attention to her make out partner.

You shuffle your hips on the couch, as the first vestiges of arousal begins to stir your loins and send blood to your nether regions.

Akira’s wandering hands have found their way to Anette’s ass - the younger girl breaks their kiss to let a wordless sound of passion and surprise escape her lips, and Akira takes the opportunity to dive into that crook of Anette’s neck - she immediately finds, however, that Anette’s turtleneck sweater is impeding her progress, and the hands that were squeezing and fondling the younger girl’s ass reach for the hem of the white turtleneck and begin drawing it up and over the girl’s head. Akira tosses the garment away, as if she is determined to spread Anette’s clothing all over the room.

Anette is wearing a black lace bra underneath. In another bold move, Akira grasps Anette’s hips and turns her around, so that she is now facing you. You are immediately aware of the red blush all over the younger girl’s cheeks, one that only intensifies now that she is facing you in her current state of exposure.

Akira has not ceased her assault on her partner, and her hands play with the soft skin on her flat stomach before coming up her body and giving her right breast a squeeze through her lace bra, eliciting yet another gasp of equal parts surprise and pleasure from the younger girl’s lips. Akira makes sure she makes eye contact with you again, and you watch as she gives you a devilish smile before she dives back into Anette’s neck, sucking and licking the soft, pale skin she finds there.

Anette then turns her head so that she can kiss Akira, and she greedily accepts the invitation. From this angle you can clearly see as their tongues duel with each other; you also see the pleasure written all over Anette’s features as Akira plays with her body. The older girl’s hands have drifted lower, deftly undoing the belt and buckle of Anette’s skinny jeans before slowly drawing down the zipper. Soon her hands are drawing the tight garment down Anette’s full hips, exposing more and more of the girl’s soft, smooth skin.  
Eventually she is able to get her jeans off, and she kicks them away, clad now only in her underwear.

“You need to take your clothes off too,” Anette says to Akira, a soft, teasing smile on her lips.

Almost immediately, Akira practically rips off her sweater, revealing the simple red bra she is wearing beneath. Anette almost giggles in surprise at how little it took to get the older girl to undress, and she takes a second to gaze longingly over her own shoulder at Akira’s firm, sculpted abs and the round, full breasts above them.

Akira’s devilish smile hasn’t left her lips, however, and presses herself once more again Anette’s back while she continues her assault on the younger girl’s neck. Anette leans her head back to allow Akira better access, and she uses her kisses to distract Anette from the fact that she’s reaching between their bodies to undo the clasp of Anette’s bra.

Akira brings both hands up the front of Anette’s body, palms pressed flat against warm, smooth, creamy skin, and cups both of the younger girl’s breasts with her hands. As she does so, Anette’s unbuckled bra gives way.

The gasp that escapes Anette’s mouth is one of pure pleasure as Akira fondles her breasts for the first time, giving the small but firm mounds a gentle squeeze before she softly lets her thin fingertips play across Anette’s nipples.

Anette, impatient as always, somehow finds the presence of mind to remove the bra altogether from her body, drawing the cups forward and away from her and Akira and allowing the intimate garment to fall to the floor to join the rapidly increasing pile of women’s clothing gathering there. She also finds the time to lock eyes with you, now topless, her eyes and cute features wracked with pleasure and passion as the older woman behind her fondles her breasts and kisses her neck.

Akira continues to assert her dominance over Anette, at least for the time being, as her right hand slowly, achingly slowly, makes its way downward, until it reaches the waistband of the simple black lace panties Anette is wearing. After spending a long second or so there, she reaches further, the tips of her slim fingers questing below the thin cotton.

When they reach a certain point the gasps and and soft sounds escaping Anette’s lips make way for a full moan of pleasure as Akira’s fingertips finally reach her most intimate parts. The second Anette moans, Akira locks her eyes with you with “look what I’ve found” written all over her face, her lips still locked in that devilish smile.

Akira refuses to cease her assault on the younger woman’s body, and with her left hand she draws down the waistband of Anette’s panties until the thin, ridiculously tiny slip of fabric is halfway down the younger girl’s hips, giving her more than enough access to her most intimate of areas.

You watch as Akira’s middle finger disappears between Anette’s legs, the rest of her hand covering your view - but the look on Anette’s pleasure-wracked face tells you all you need to know regarding what that middle finger is doing.

“Look how fucking hot she is,” Akira says, her words dripping with devilish intent, “she’s so fucking wet.”

Anette lets her loudest moan yet escape her lips - the sudden thrust and twist of Akira’s wrist tells you that she has penetrated the younger girl with her fingers.

“And she’s tight too,” Akira adds.

You are squirming in your seat as the full erection in your pants strains painfully against your clothing. You aren’t squirming nearly as much as Anette, however, whose hips and waist are moving in circular motions in rhythm with Akira’s fingers

Akira’s ring finger has disappeared between Anette’s legs as well - and you know full well it has joined her middle finger inside the younger girl’s body. Anette’s legs have turned to jelly, and you notice that she has begun to lean her back heavily on Akira’s upper body in an attempt to stay upright. Your gaze leaves the action between her legs to roam up her body, past her flat stomach and alluring breasts to her face, those cute, innocent features twisted and wracked by pleasure and lust. Anette’s eyes are locked on yours, her eyes half-lidded with pleasure, her mouth forming a perfect “O” as wordless sounds of pleasure leave her lips.

It all quickly becomes too much for the younger girl to handle - the fact that she is almost naked, being fingered from behind by a gorgeous woman, all while standing in front of a man who had fucked her hard mere days before and was mere minutes away from doing so again - and it threatens to overwhelm her senses.

“Akira, I… Akira-” Anette says quickly, as though she is barely able to form the words, “Akira, I’m going to… Akira…”

“Do you want him to fuck you, Anette? Do you want that thick cock pounding your pussy?”

Anette’s only response is a long, passionate moan, the pleasure threatening to overwhelm her. She is suddenly unable to form words with her mouth - every sound that escapes her is a moan of pleasure.

“Do you want to ride his dick?”

Anette squirms, her eyes shutting as she moans softly, as if she were suddenly ashamed of how quickly and completely she had allowed Akira to dominate her body and manipulate it to the edge of orgasm. The self-restraint lasts only a second, however, as Akira moves her left hand to cup Anette’s left breast from behind, the index finger and thumb capturing her hardened nipple and giving it a soft squeeze. Akira locks eyes with you, her face all devilish intent.

“Do you want to cum in this pussy?”

Almost as if on cue, Anette lets out what is almost a scream, her legs spasming as an orgasm wracks her body. Akira loses control of her for a moment, but thankfully she is able to keep the younger girl upright, wrapping her left arm around her shaking torso as Anette gives in fully to the pleasure radiating from between her legs.

For several long seconds Anette writhes in pleasure in Akira’s arms, her legs threatening to give out beneath her. Akira holds her softly, keeping her standing as the younger girl’s orgasm finally subsides, her skin flushed and pink as she regains her senses.

Akira smiles devilishly at you from over Anette’s shoulder, as if asking you whether you liked the little show she had just given you. Your gaze returns to the younger woman in her arms, still somewhat breathless - but then you find the same devilish look appear on her features as well.

In a quick movement that Akira was not ready for, Anette turns and, putting both of her palms on Akira’s shoulders, pushes the older girl onto the soft bed behind her. As Akira falls onto the bed, Anette bends over and removes the moist panties she still had around her thighs - and she tosses them into your lap. She bites her lip softly as she does so, and you find yourself wondering once again at how such a sexual animal could reside within such an innocent looking exterior.

Anette returns her attention to Akira, whom she quite literally pounces on - like a cat, she climbs onto the bed on top of the older girl. You take a moment to admire Anette’s long, graceful legs and her full, round ass as she bends over the bed - but most alluring of all is the glistening flesh between her legs, and the trails of moisture that have begun to trail from her thighs.

  
Akira is not one to let herself be taken advantage of, and she meets Anette halfway, their mouths crashing together as the younger girl climbs on top of her. Thankfully, Akira has fallen onto the bed in such a way that her side is facing you, allowing you a perfect view as Anette breaks their kiss and begins to place passionate kisses on Akira’s neck. Akira turns her face to look at you, and now it is her turn to have the waves of pleasure wash over her features.

She lets out a soft gasp as Anette reaches an especially sensitive part of her neck, and the gasp gets louder as Anette moves downward, eventually reaching the older girl’s cleavage. Without any hesitation at all Akira raises her torso slightly and reaches behind her to undo the clasp of her bra, removing it from her body and flinging it away to be forgotten for the rest of the night.

  
Anette wastes little time, indulging herself almost immediately on the older girl’s flesh as she bends her neck down and suckles one of Akira’s breasts, her entire mouth enclosing the tip of her left breast and sucking softly, her tongue playing around the stiffening nipple. Anette reaches up her left hand to play similarly with Akira’s right breast. A long, passionate moan escapes Akira’s throat.

Akira’s face once again turns to face you as she locks eyes with yours, her beautiful features awash with pleasure. It’s a face that you have seen before, but to see it now, and seeing that it was another beautiful woman who was driving her to such heights of pleasure, was ridiculously arousing. She cradles Anette’s head in her hands as the younger girl switches to suckle her right breast as she fondles the left softly in her hand.

With gentle hands, the older girl pushes the younger one’s head downwards - the message is clear, and with all the impatience of a ravenous animal, Anette undoes the button and zipper of Akira’s denim shorts before almost ripping them off her body. You notice that Anette has taken off Akira’s panties right along with her shorts - Anette, as you’ve come to know, did not know the meaning of the word “patience” in bed.

Anette dives right in, so to speak, plunging her head between Akira’s pale, creamy thighs, her face disappearing and leaving a cute bun of auburn hair poking out between the older girl’s legs. You can tell from the movement of her head that she has given Akira a long, slow lick from bottom to top - as she reaches the very top of Akira’s pussy the older girl lets out a long, drawn out sigh that she didn’t know she was holding in.

“Fuck…” Akira says, the swear word almost a prayer on her lips, her eyes opening at the end of the word as if she had just had an epiphany.  
Anette has taken this to mean she is doing the right thing, and she repeats the action several more times, each time eliciting a similar reaction from the older girl, before settling into a rhythm.

From your position Akira’s right thigh is blocking your view of Anette’s work, but the pleasure written all over Akira’s face is all the evidence you need to convince you that the younger girl knew what she was doing. Every upward motion of Anette’s head is accompanied by a soft gasp or moan from the older girl, Akira’s eyes opening and closing intermittently. When they are open, however, they are locked on yours, a pleasured, almost pleading look on her face.

“Anette…” Akira says, “Anette, I want to suck his cock.”

Anette raises her head from between Akira’s flushed thighs, and you are aroused beyond words to see her mouth and chin are glistening with Akira’s juices.

“Then suck his cock,” she says, as plainly as if she were telling Akira the time of day. The suggestive look she has written on her features betrays the plainness of her tone, however, and she licks her lips of Akira’s juices and gives you a wicked look out of the corner of her eyes before bending her face and continuing her work between Akira’s thighs.

“Come here, baby,” Akira says, “Let me… oh! Fuck, that feels good…”

Akira is unable to finish her sentence, but you understood her fully, and you rise from the couch, taking care to place Anette’s discarded panties back onto your seat before moving towards Akira’s position on the bed. You are both fully aware of the massive bulge in your pants, and as you reach arm’s length Akira reaches out with her right hand to caress it through the fabric of your jeans.

“Take this off,” she says softly, the last word turning into a sigh of pleasure as Anette continues to eat her out.

With admirable patience you slowly undo your belt before unbuttoning your jeans and unzipping them - you wanted to tease the girl a little bit, after all, but the pleading look in her eyes convinces you not to linger too long, and within a couple of seconds your jeans and boxers are halfway down your thighs and your rigid cock is inches away from Akira’s face.  
Akira grasps it with soft fingers and you let an involuntary breath escape your lips as her skin finally touches yours after an entire afternoon’s worth of teasing - and internally you gird yourself for the pleasure that is to come.

Akira gives you a look that is simultaneously lustful and vulnerable, and you take a moment to allow your gaze to wander, down past her naked, toned body, to the redhead nuzzled between her thighs, and the equally naked girl between her legs - you let your eyes roam over the female flesh before you, the curves and valleys and peaks and angles, and you wonder if there were anywhere else in the world you would rather be.

You have built a strong friendship with Akira, and the two of you have had your share of passionate, erotically charged moments together, but to see her here, lying naked on a bed with another woman between her legs pleasuring her and with your cock in her hand, only elevated the desire you had for her. You knew at that moment that she had never wanted her more.  
After what seems like an eternity, but is in reality only a second or two, Akira breaks eye contact with you and literally pulls you closer by your cock. Once it’s close enough, she envelops the head with her lips before running her tongue over the slit.

You let out a gasp you didn’t know you were holding as Akira wastes little time beginning the blowjob in earnest, drawing more and more of your shaft into her mouth, her right hand pumping slowly back and forth at the base. You close your eyes as you allow the familiar feeling of Akira’s mouth and the pleasure it brings wash over you - but a moment later the familiar feeling is interrupted by a moan as Akira gasps in pleasure, sending sweet, wonderful vibrations onto your cock.

You are more disappointed than you were expected when Akira releases your cock from her mouth and lets out a long, sensual moan - you’d known her long enough, and slept with her enough times to know that was the face she wore when she was approaching orgasm.  
“I’m fucking close, Anette, I’m fuck- ahh! Fucking close… fuck…”

She returns her mouth to your cock, interrupting your blowjob intermittently to let out a soft moan - any annoyance at the interruptions is alleviated by the sight before you, however, and you let your gaze wander at the bountiful amount of naked female flesh in front of you.

“I’m fucking cumming, Anette… I’m gonna cum… fuck!”

Akira lets your cock flop from her mouth one last time before she arches her back, her other hand reaching down between her legs to grasp the back of Anette’s head. She locks eyes with you, intent to let you watch as she cums.

“I’m cumming!”

Akira arches her back further than you thought was possible or even comfortable as an orgasm wracks her body, and she writhes from head to toe as Anette mercilessly continues her work between the older woman’s legs, her bobbing head evidence of the long, slow vertical licks she is giving to Akira’s most intimate of places. Akira’s eyes shut as she throws her head back, her mouth open and letting out a soundless scream of pleasure.

Long seconds pass as Akira allows the orgasm to wash over her, her sweat lending her skin a sheen of shininess in the soft bedroom light, the flush of blood throughout her body lending a soft rose tint to her cheeks and thighs. Anette rises from her work between Akira’s legs, her chin and lips glistening - she takes a moment to wipe most of the moisture from her mouth before locking eyes with you and licking most of it off.

The look in her eyes can only be described as devilish as she descends on the still recovering Akira and kisses her deeply, her tongue still stained with the older woman’s juices as their tongues duel.

Akira, for her part, has maintained her grip on the base of your cock even throughout her orgasm, and seeing the male organ right next to her, Anette decides she too wants a piece of the action. She glances up, shooting you a sly look before kissing the very tip of your cock as cutely as she possibly could.

You are about to consider how she could possibly do something so adorable in circumstances that were so lewd, but your mind has little time to consider it as she promptly takes the rest of your cock into her mouth, her own left hand joining Akira’s at the base. She gives you two, three, four long sucks, her head bobbing back and forth, and you involuntarily move your hands to cradle her head, weaving your fingers through her warm, red hair.

Akira is not one to be outdone, and she has apparently recovered enough from her orgasm to once again be capable of movement. She squirms from beneath Anette until her nose is almost buried in your crotch, and you feel her soft pink tongue begin to play with your balls.

Your eyes have shut - although you aren’t quite sure when that happened - but you force your eyes open to look down at the scene that is unfolding around your crotch. You are half afraid of looking down, as you wonder if the sight might be a little bit too much for you, but you force your eyelids open, because you know it was literally a once in a lifetime sight that awaited you.

You can only see the top of Anette’s head, but the soft, wet velvet tightness of her mouth as it moves up and down the top half of your shaft is more than enough compensation for the fact that you can’t see her beautiful features as they work their magic on your cock. You are fortunate enough that Akira is on her back, however, and thus you can see most of her face as she licks the underside of the base and lower half of your shaft. Every now and then she darts her tongue out to caress your balls.

It is a sight that most men would kill to see, let alone to experience - two beautiful young women, both naked and pressed on top of each other, both doing their best to please you with their mouths simultaneously. A small part of your mind wonders how it were possible that you were still standing, as your knees were quite literally weak with pleasure.

It brings you a significant amount of disappointment, but suddenly Anette rises from the prone woman beneath her until she is upright and you are face to face. You waste no time bringing your mouth to hers, and she welcomes your tongue with her own as you reach forward to embrace her, your hands searching for and finding soft warm skin. You give her ass a squeeze, causing the corners of her lips to stretch into a smile even as you continue to make out.

Anette breaks the kiss and brings her lips to your ear.

“Come fuck me.”

With that she lies back down onto the bed, and Akira, for her part, makes way for her. Anette lies down on her back on the bed and you move forward slightly between her spread legs.  
You have always been one to savor the moments before the first penetration, when you can tease a woman before entering her, but this is not one of those moments Akira won’t let you have that moment, as she reaches down and grips your shaft before placing it right at Anette’s entrance. Anette’s pussy is drenched, and you feel the heat of it on the tip of your shaft.

“Fuck me,” Anette says, louder than perhaps she was expecting, “fuck me now.”

The pleading evident is in the tone of her voice. The young woman is squirming in anticipation, her hands on her thighs spreading them apart in a gesture of invitation.  
You are not one to leave a woman waiting, and with one smooth, slow thrust, you enter Anette, your cock parting her soft, wet, warm walls as you finally make your way inside her.

You take a split second to enjoy the sensation as you bury yourself to the hilt inside of Anette, savoring the look of pure pleasure that has washed over the gorgeous young woman’s face, before you begin to withdraw your cock. Within seconds you have settled into a steady rhythm, your cock plunging in and out of the young woman as the bed creaks softly in protest.

For a few precious seconds you almost forget that Akira is there as well, but she isn’t one to be forgotten, and she rises to crush your mouth with hers in a torrid kiss, her tongue plunging into your mouth even as your cock plunges into Anette. The sensations are almost too much - Akira’s soft tongue in your mouth, moving wildly, skimming across your teeth; her hands pressed against the back of your skull, entwined in your hair; the soft skin of Anette’s thighs as you grip them, her own hands squeezing yours; the gasps and moans coming from the young woman’s throat with each thrust into her willing body; and most intense of all, the feeling of soft, warm, wet silk wrapped around your cock as you fuck her.

Akira ends the kiss and she looks down at the scene beneath her as Anette’s body rocks back and forth on the bed. You follow her gaze, and savor the sight of Anette’s bouncing breasts as her slim form is rocked by each thrust.

“Take his dick, you slut,” Akira says sharply, the lewdness of the comment striking both you and Anette, “take it.”

Akira brings her mouth to your left ear.

“You like fucking her, baby? You like that tight pussy squeezing your cock? You like making her moan?”

“Fuck yes.”

“Then fucking pound her pussy, baby.”

You aren’t one to refuse such an order, and you increase the speed and depth of your thrusts, eliciting increasingly louder moans of pleasure from Anette as lean forward somewhat in an effort to enter her as deeply as you can. You bring her legs up until the back of her knees are cradled by the bend of your elbow, her feet dangling in the air, shaken with each thrust into their owner’s willing body.

“Fuck!” Anette says, the curse word being by far the most common word spoken so far, “Fuck that feels so good!”

Akira is content to watch you fuck Anette for a minute or so, but even she cannot bear to stay away from the action for every long. Even as you continue to plunge in and out of Anette’s warm, tight pussy, Akira climbs on top of the younger woman so that she is straddling Anette’s body, her full, round ass and toned back now dominating your field of view.  
You reach forward, almost instinctively, and squeeze a handful of Akira’s right ass cheek. Akira leans down and captures Anette in a soft kiss before diving into the crook of the moaning woman’s neck.

“It’s my turn,” Akira says, looking over her shoulder at you, “Take me. Fuck me right now.”

You were being the kind of orders any man would love to hear, and you weren’t about to disappoint. You look down and watch as you give Anette one last hard, deep thrust, before withdrawing your cock from her tightly gripping pussy to find it shiny and glistening with her juices. Then, raising your hips slightly whilst pressing down on the small of Akira’s back to find the right angle, you slide your hard shaft into Akira’s pussy.

Orange hair flies backward as Akira throws her head back in pleasure at the feeling of penetration, and you gasp at the wonderful change in feel from Anette’s pussy to Akira’s. Anette was tight, almost unbearably so - Akira was not as tight but made up for it by being extremely warm and wet.

Anette is disappointed by the abrupt end to your fucking, but she is more than contented by the body of the older woman straddling her, and she contents herself with the pair of breasts dangling in front of her, taking one of Akira’s nipples into her mouth whilst playing with the other with a free hand.

“Damn… fuck, fuck me like that. Baby, that feels so good,” Akira says as you settle into a comfortable rhythm fucking her from behind, “Fuck me hard. Fuck me like you fucked her.”  
You increase your pace slightly, your wet shaft plunging in and out of Akira’s body in a quickening pace - you were worried somewhat that setting such a fast rhythm so quickly might hurt her, but if it hurt she didn’t show any outward signs of it.

Anette adjusts her position from beneath Akira - now that she didn’t have to be on her back to allow you access to her, she shuffles her body so that she is leaning on her elbows on the bed, her face at level with Akira, who is on her hands and knees. She wastes little time in kissing the older woman, which proves difficult initially as her body is rocked back and forth by your thrusts, but eventually Akira is able to absorb your thrusts enough to maintain a kiss. Their tongues continue the duel they have been fighting all evening. The sight in front of you is intoxicating - your wet shaft plunging in and out of Akira’s pussy, her round, firm ass shaking with each thrust, her naked body covered with a sheen of sweat, all while she makes out with Anette. Anette breaks the kiss, and presses her mouth to Akira’s ear, ostensibly to whisper into it, but she ensures that the words that escape her mouth are clearly loud enough for you to hear.

“Hey Akira,” the younger girl says, “how does it feel being filled up with his cum? Is this what you two do when you leave practice?” Akira lets out a shriek, and a stream of syllables escape her mouth. Her pussy is almost unbearable, all tight and wet and hot around you.

You need to slow down - you wanted to extend this experience as much as possible, and you knew that if you kept going at your current pace it would end before you wanted.  
You grasp Akira’s ass with both hands as you continue to plunge in and out of her body, but eventually you ease her forward until your cock leaves her entirely. Akira lets out a gasp that’s almost angry in tone, and she reaches back with a hand to grasp your cock, ready to thrust it back into her body - but you have already moved away.

With more calmness than you thought you had, you slip your jeans and underwear off - thankful to finally be rid of clothing - and lie down on the bed next to the two naked, panting young women.

“Come ride my dick, Akira.”

Akira moves quickly, almost cat-like, straddling you before reaching between her legs and taking your slick, wet shaft in her right hand. Before either you or Anette have a chance to react, she has already eased her body down, and you are savoring once more the sensations of her body as you re-enter her pussy.

She was done with foreplay, done with extending the experience - she wanted to cum on your cock, and she wanted to cum now.

With the experience she has gained from the past several months of experience with you, she begins to ride your cock, her hips moving expertly as they flex up and down and back and forth, rubbing and thrusting and grinding her pussy onto your cock. For a second earlier, while you were fucking Anette, you forgot that Akira had existed - now it was Anette’s turn to momentarily be forgotten as the young woman riding your cock dominates your attention.

Anette isn’t one to be forgotten for long either, and the hands that snake around Akira’s torso to capture her bouncing breasts remind you that she is still there, still wanting to be a part of this intense experience. You watch as Anette captures Akira’s nipples with her thumbs and forefingers, teasing the already hardened nubs to full stiffness.

“I’m gonna cum soon,” Akira says, almost matter-of-factly, as though it were something inevitable that were going to happen, like the sun setting at the end of the day, “I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum so hard on your dick, baby,” she says, glancing down at you with the face of a woman on the brink of orgasm.

Anette hears all this, and pulls back on Akira’s breasts until her back is pressed against her chest, her own breasts pressed against the older woman’s sweat-slicked back.  
“Cum for him, Akira,” Anette says, “cum for both of us. Let us watch you cum.”

Akira lets out another sharp moan as she does just that - the young woman’s world shatters as an orgasm overtakes her senses, and she throws her head back against Anette’s shoulder as she cums, her entire body becoming taut and tight as she allows the waves of her second orgasm of the evening course throughout her willing body. Her pussy tightens around your cock and for a split-second you come close to cumming yourself, but you find the strength you need to fight off the orgasm building in your loins.

You watch as the older woman of the two is wracked by pleasure, her face flushed a darker pink than it already was, her hands digging, claw-like, into your shoulders as she searches for something, anything to grasp. Anette’s hands have not left Akira’s breasts, although she has ceased pinching her nipples, content with merely cradling the soft mounds of flesh. Anette plants soft kisses on the older girl’s neck and shoulders as she comes down slowly from her orgasm.

“It’s my turn, Akira. I haven’t cum on his dick yet.”

A measure of reality returns to the older girl, and she smiles as she slowly rises and lifts her body from your cock, her glistening pussy dripping a few drops of her juices onto your crotch as she finally lets you leave her body.

Anette, true to her impetuous nature, ensures your cock was not outside a pussy for long.

With a quickness and aggressiveness that impresses both you and Akira, Anette moves into a reverse cowgirl position, her back facing you, her round, full ass and thighs braced in the air for a moment as she reaches down with her hand and ensures you are at the right angle. With no pretense or preparation, she slams her body down, driving your cock into her body to the hilt.

Anette lets out a gasp that is equal parts pleasure and relief, as if every moment your cock spent away from her pussy was painful and she was just now being relieved of that pain. She begins to grind her body up and down, sending your cock plunging in and out of her body with a rhythm that surprises you. It appeared all three of you were now past the point of savoring things - past the point of wanting to prolong the experience. There was only one thing left for you and her to accomplish, and that was to join Akira in having orgasmed.

You are more than content with watching Anette throw her pussy up and down onto your cock, and from this position you have a perfect view of your shaft as it slides in and out of her body, the younger girl’s full, round ass bouncing up and down with each entry and exit. The tight wetness of her body is more than enough to bring you to orgasm in a minute or so, but you wanted more than just that - you wanted an experience that only the three of you could have.

You press forward on the small of Anette’s back, and she takes it as a hint that you want to fuck her on her hands and knees - she eases herself off your cock and gets on her hands and knees, preparing herself for you to take her from behind. You rise to your knees behind her and give her a firm slap on the ass, savoring the sight of her full butt cheeks rippling with the impact. You grasp your cock with your right hand before you re-enter her body, savoring the tight ring of her entrance and the way it tightly grasps every inch of your cock as you penetrate her.

Not wanting simple doggy-style sex, however, you reach forward to Anette’s shoulders and pull her back towards you, until her torso is almost upright whilst you continue to fuck her - thankfully you are endowed enough to maintain significant penetration whilst in this position.

Akira takes the hint and realizes the opportunity you have given her - she moves so that she is on her knees and facing Anette - and the three of you are now upright on your knees on the bed as you fuck Anette from behind, the younger girl’s body sandwiched between you and Akira.

The intimacy of the new position strikes all three of you hard, the proximity of your warm, sweaty bodies creating an intense heat that only increases the passion that has built up all day between the three of you.

“Oh fuck, this is so good,” Anette says, collapsing forward so that she is practically leaning on Akira for support, “You fuck me so good. Fuck. Fuck me!”

You intensify your thrusts in response, trying to drive yourself deeper and deeper into the younger woman’s pussy, pounding her from behind even as Akira supports and fondles her from the front as their firm breasts mash against each other. From this position the tip of your cock was pressing against the front of her pussy, the moans and gasps leaving her throat proof of the pleasure that each thrust was generating in her young body.

Akira locks eyes with you as you fuck the younger girl between your bodies, and you hold her gaze for a moment as the intensity of the moment you are experiencing together hits the both of you. Here you both were, good friends in a foreign city, having a threesome with a woman you had both met just days before, her body trapped between the both of yours - it went beyond sex, and had become an experience.

You feel the need to kiss her, and you reach forward with your left hand to grasp the back of her head before bringing your own head forward and mashing your lips against hers in a deep, passionate kiss.

“Fuck my pussy.. Fuck me… fuck me… fuck me! I’m cumming!” Anette announces, the sharply increasing volume of her moans tearing you both from your reverie. The tightness around your cock increases significantly until in one bright moment Anette cums, the younger woman between the both of you finally succumbing to the waves of pleasure emitting from her pussy. It’s Anette’s turn to lose control, and Akira’s turn to support her as she does so, embracing the young woman’s quivering body and sandwiching it between yours and hers, allowing the waves of pleasure wracking the young woman’s body to run their course.

You slow your thrusts in and out of Anette’s body as she cums - firstly because you didn’t want to hurt her, and secondly because having had both women cum on your cock had brought you dangerously close to your own orgasm.

“It’s my turn,” you say softly, and both Akira and Anette give you their attention as you slowly, softly reach down and withdraw your cock from Anette’s body. A long couple of seconds pass as you stay on your knees, contemplating the possibilities for your orgasm, but Akira is quick to assure you of what they want.

“Cum for us, baby. Cum wherever you want.”

Anette has collapsed in Akira’s arms, but she has recovered enough from her orgasm to look up at you with half-lidded eyes and give you a soft nod.

“Yes,” the younger woman says softly, her voice apparently hoarse from her loud moans, “give us your cum.”

The thought of plunging yourself into one of the warm, wet orifices in front of you and thrusting until you came was appealing, but doing so would limit the experience to just one of them - you wanted both of them to experience it.

With that in mind you lie back onto the bed, and both women realize what you have in mind, both of their young, firm bodies moving until they are both between your legs, their faces level with your cock.

Akira takes advantage of the still-recovering Anette and grasps your cock with a hand before wrapping her lips around the tip and giving your shaft a long, hard suck from tip to base, your cock entering the familiar but no less pleasurable wet cave of her mouth and touching the very back of her throat. Anette contents herself with licking the base of your cock, until Akira lifts her head off your shaft - at that point Anette takes over, steering the shaft towards her waiting mouth and giving you a suck of her own, her cute, flushed cheeks pressing inward with suction as she takes her turn.

The sight of both women sharing a blowjob immediately brings you to the brink.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” you say, and just barely, as you are almost at the point where forming coherent words is a challenge.

“Cum for us,” Akira says softly, every syllable heavy with desire and lust. She jerks your shaft with her right hand whilst Anette fondles your hanging balls, their faces pressed together in front of your tip.

Almost as if on cue, your orgasm finally hits you, and you feel cum rushing from your balls, through your shaft, and finally erupting from the tip to land on Akira’s cheek, a long stream of semen hitting her soft, flushed skin. The second stream lands on Anette’s jaw, and the younger woman almost reflexively darts out her tongue to collect it. The third lands almost squarely on Akira’s open tongue.

You try to force out every drop, but you don’t see where they land as at that point your eyes close involuntarily as you lean your head back and allow the orgasm to run its course, content to have finally reached the moment you have been waiting all afternoon for. You are content to lie there, your body weightless, the orgasm washing through your body and limbs.

After what seems like an eternity you force your eyes open to look down between your legs at the faces of two gorgeous young women, their faces written with passion and lust and satisfaction, their skin painted with warm semen and glistening sweat.

The next few minutes are a bit of a blur, as all the pent up tension and exhaustion of the entire day finally hits you all at once. You watch as Akira and Anette share a soft kiss with one another, tongues finally ending their duel with a soft caress. Akira leaves for the bathroom and returns with a hand towel that they both use to clean themselves off.

Eventually you are aware of Anette cuddling up beside you as you lay on your back, her head soft on your shoulder and arm splayed across your chest, her soft, warm breasts pressed against your side. Akira has curled up into a ball on your other shoulder, her back facing you as she decides to use your arm for a body pillow. Sweat is still glistening on her toned back. All three of you are panting heavily as you recover from the intensity of the experience.

You sigh contentedly as you savor the feeling of both warm young women’s bodies pressed up against yours, and before you know it, the welcome bliss of sleep overtakes you.


End file.
